Phantom Radio
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: AU- The Phantom siblings, Danny and Dani, were the ones that started their own Radio Show. The other residents of the Ghost Zone quickly made their radio show the most popular and well-known throughout the Zone.


**Author Note: : I have a bunch of AU prompts saved on my computer and this is one of them. Since I won't be doing full stories of DP for a while, I figured I could do all the one-shots. I may or may not have been inspired by listening to too much _Welcome to Night Vale.  
><em>~CWA  
>Title: <strong>Phantom Radio  
><strong>Summary: <strong>AU- The Phantom siblings, Danny and Dani, were the ones that started their own Radio Show. The other residents of the Ghost Zone quickly made their radio show the most popular and well-known throughout the Zone. Now, everyone relies on them to keep them up to date.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Humor  
><strong>Rated:<strong> K+ for suggested themes of death**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> _I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do own any non-canon ghosts that are briefly mentioned (Serena, Bow, Lockjaw, Fang, Data, Anastasia, )  
><em>**Notes:  
><strong>This is a one-shot. The mention of the storms in the Ghost Zone is my own personal head canon. The radio show itself will be _initialized _and conversations will be like on the radio:  
><em>-Hello, Danny.<br>-Hello, Ellie.  
>-How are you?<br>-I'm good._

**Phantom Radio**

Deep in one of the most remote places of the Ghost Zone there was a large lair that resembled a recording studio building. The inside of it was filled with various music records from different centuries along with the devices to play them and multiple microphones, speakers, headphones, and computers- everything the ghosts whom lived in the lair would ever need for their radio show and music. The location of their lair allowed them to not worry about other ghosts and gave them much privacy. There were few ghosts that knew of their location and the ones that did were friends (ghosts like Clockwork, Frostbite, Princess Dora, Ember, and a few others).

Daniel Phantom, once Danny Fenton when he was alive, floated through his lair with several different music records in his hands. A few piercings were in his ears and his left ear held the earbud that allowed him to communicate with his younger sister, who was currently in the Far Frozen. He wore black jeans with a black shirt and an opened white vest that had a black hood. A white belt hung around his waist loosely and the black combat boots fit him perfectly like they have had for the past few decades. His outfit was an opposite parallel to his sister's get up, which was similar to his in reverse colors.

"Danny," Ellie, also known as Danielle Phantom, said cheerfully as she flew into the lair, "I finally got it!"

She waved the records in the air- the same records that Danny had lost in the Far Frozen. Danny gave her a thankful smile as he took the records from her,

"Thanks, Ellie. With all of our music back, we can start our show. Did you double check to make sure the stations were ready?"

The stations were to be placed strategically throughout the Ghost Zone so that any ghost with access to a radio would be able to hear their podcast. If not, then Ellie made sure to place a large radio in the center of the Zone, one of the most crowded places there was.

"Yes, sir," Ellie said with a mock salute.

Danny nodded as he set the records on the table. He motioned for Danielle to take a seat with him. They both put on the headphones and set up their microphones. Their script was in front of them in case they forgot to mention anything. They were ready. Danny's hand hovered over the _on_ button as he looked at his sister,

"You ready?"

"Always."

Danny nodded and pressed the button.

"_Good day, Ghost Zone,"_ he greeted, _"The doors to lairs are floating all around, the storms are coming and yet here you are listening to Phantom Radio…"_

* * *

><p><em>-The Observants have been keeping secrets from us. Nothing new considering they always do. This time, however, the secret involves our very own previous king, Pariah Dark. They refuse to release a statement, but our sources tell us that they are discussing the possible candidates for our new king. Just who will we bow to next? Isn't that a bit old-fashioned for a ghost dimension that includes ghosts from the past, modern, and futuristic times. Why not have a vote on the candidates instead of having them decide for us? Why don't we get a say in our own government?<em>

_-Ellie, please tone down the government talk._

_-I will not be silenced!_

_-Either way, in other news, we seem to have some new residents to the Ghost Zone. While we haven't personally met them, we plan on doing so soon! Please welcome the young ghost Bow and the siren Serena to our dark ranks! Please tune in later for a broadcast about the history and rules of the Ghost Zone so you don't end up in Walker's jail- more on that later. _

_-In other news, the Ghost Zone's mafia has been growing lately. _

_-Growing? How so, Ellie?_

_-The two largest mafias in the Zone, run by Lockjaw and Fang, are now in a mafia war over territory in the northern east side of the Zone. Both mafia leaders are determined to prove themselves the best. I urge everyone to steer clear of the area by the Endless Falls until farther notice. Three endings have been recorded so far- two being mafia members and one innocent. More to develop later. Phantom, my dear, brother, how's the weather?_

_-Dark, purple and dangerous. Storms are covering the south end towards the Carnivorous Canyons. All ghosts are urged to stay in their lairs if they are in that area. As everyone knows, storms in the Ghost Zone are never a good thing. _

_-How so, Danny?_

_-Well, as you know, storms in the Ghost Zone aren't like anything any mortal has seen before. If any ghost knows anything, it's that you do not want to be caught up in one of these storms. The mysterious fog rolls in, appearing from nowhere, you may not be able to see, but you think you're safe. Then you hear the thundering, so loud it could shake a lair apart. You still continue on, but you're slightly unsettled as you hear noises coming from the fog itself- sometimes it's the wails of the damned, other times it sounds like the guttural growl of a monster. Then there's a flash of lightning- it lasts a brief second and you are thankful it didn't hit you because it would have ended up. Your relief disappears as there's another flash of lightning, lasting long enough to give you a brief face of the monster in front of you. Then just like that… You're ended for good. That's only if you're lucky._

_The storms of the Ghost Zone, better known as The Dark for the fog causes a darkness with it that make it impossible for most ghosts to see, bring various things with it. Killer animalistic, unintelligent ghosts that resemble monsters that act on nothing but instinct. They do not hesitate to end other ghosts. No matter how powerful a ghost is, these creatures are stronger. It usually comes with thunder and lightning like you've never experienced before with booming so loud it can make your ears bleed, lightning so strong and bright that it causes seizures- or it can end you if it hits you. Occasionally, the storms bring ectoplasmic water that causes mysterious typhoons, hurricanes and large waves that will drown any non-water based ghost with it and sweep away everything in it's path. Winds that sweep up even the strongest flying ghost away and can destroy lairs- even if our lairs regenerate, it's a hassle. _

_Random portals appear within this storm, usually towards its eye. No one is brave enough to enter these portals for these portals are gateways to Hell itself. If you dislike the afterlife, you'll dislike the demonic forces even more. _

_The mysterious fog disappears just as mysteriously as it appears. No one knows what causes these storms as no ghost could possibly cause this much and weather-based ghosts have no affect on them. No one knows how to stop them. No one knows anything about the creatures in the storm- are they hellhounds? Are they demons? No one knows. You can only hope you hear about the storm on this radio cast or through a friend as to steer clear of it. _

_-Stay safe, fellow ghouls and ghosts._

* * *

><p><em>-Good day, Ghost Zone. Another day, another broadcast. You're listening to Phantom Radio with the Phantom siblings. I'm Danny.<em>

_-And I'm Ellie. _

_-First, we'd like to send a congratulations to the birth of a new ghost, Anastasia, daughter to Data and Ghostwriter. We hope you enjoy your time as new parents…In other news, another storm was spotted just west of the Far Frozen. To the ghost yetis that reside there, including the Ancient Frostbite, we hope you all stay safe. Remember to stay in your lairs if you are around the area. If you are just passing through, seek shelter now. _

_-Don't forget, Christmas is just around the bend and with Christmas, comes the Christmas truce. For those of you who are unaware, the Christmas truce is a rule. A treaty among ghosts that no one will fight on Christmas day. Failing to follow this truce can result in a thousand year jail time from Walker._

_-Now for our biggest announcement, the Observants have now made it pretty clear that they hate our radio show._

_-Boo!_

_-Yeah, I know, I know… Apparently freedom of speech is a limited thing here, who knew? Well, we did, but we just don't care that we're not supposed to talk about these things._

_ -Remember, it's the Ghost Zone so don't boo-hoo over split milk. _

_-Really? Was that really necessary?_

* * *

><p>By the time of their fifth broadcast, most of the Ghost Zone was listening to a<em> Phantom Radio.<em> Not only was it the first Zone-wide radio show, but it was also the most informative. While most of the ghosts hadn't met the Phantom siblings personally, they already respected them for being brave enough to speak out against the Council and the Observants, and being smart enough to keep the whole Zone informed on everything including new ghosts (including the recently deceased and births), endings, death days, marriages, rules, storms and much more. Everything that they needed or wanted to know was always said on that radio show.

"Those Phantom siblings are rather interesting," Skulker mused to himself, "to think I once hunted them for being two of the most powerful ghosts…"

"Shut up, Skulker," Ember growled as she smacked her boyfriend on the side of the head, "It's on!"


End file.
